Gajes del oficio
by Alfonseca-JR
Summary: Durante la investigación de un crimen en el centro de la ciudad, Judy y Nick se ven envueltos en un desafortunado incidente que dejará a uno de los dos en el hospital.
1. Chapter 1

" **Gajes del oficio"**

 **Descargo de responsabilidad.** Zootopia ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen. La historia fue hecha sin fines lucrativos pero si de distracción para las personas que la lean y para mí misma. Ignoro si hay una historia parecida en la extensa cantidad de relatos con la que cuenta Fanfiction.

* * *

 **Summary:**

 _Durante la investigación de un crimen en el centro de la ciudad, Judy y Nick se ven envueltos en un desafortunado incidente que dejará a uno de los dos en el hospital._

* * *

Las luces de la habitación se hallaban tenuemente encendidas para no molestar a los demás pacientes.

El astuto zorro se encontraba sentado sobre la cama intentando tragar la insípida comida del hospital. La noche anterior la había pasado muy mal después del incidente; seguía adolorido, pero los medicamentos que le suministraron hacían de su estancia algo más ameno.

Masticaba constantemente intentando encontrar el sabor al bocado en su hocico, la consistencia pastosa de la carne que le sirvieron le provocaba constantes arcadas, pero debía llevar algo a su estómago ya que no comía desde la noche anterior. Tragó con hastío mientras pensaba en un filete con mejor sabor.

La puerta, que hasta ese momento permanecía cerrada, se abrió levemente dejando entrar la luz del pasillo adyacente, la silueta de una linda conejita con la cabeza gacha se hizo presente. Caminó hacia la cama de su compañero y se sentó al canto de ésta. Entre ellos se abrió paso un silencio completamente incómodo.

— Logramos atrapar a la comadreja. —mencionó Judy con una sonrisa lastimosa.

— Que bien, así no podrá dañar a nadie más. —sonrió él con más emoción.

La sonrisa ladina de Nick sólo logro incomodar más a la coneja, que apartó la mirada al ver aquellos blanquecinos colmillos asomándose a través de sus labios. Los recuerdos de la noche anterior se hicieron presente en la mente de ella.

Aquella noche se encontraban patrullando las calles del centro de la ciudad, fue entonces cuando Bogo los llamó por la radio debido a un intento de robo a una joyería cercana a su posición. Rápidamente encendieron la sirena y fueron al lugar del incidente.

En efecto, las ventanas del local se encontraban rotas y la estridente alarma sonaba en toda la cuadra. Ambos se acercaron con cuidado con una pata en sus armas, atentos a cualquier movimiento; intentaron encender las luces, pero alguien las había desconectado, a pesar de eso siguieron adentrándose en la joyería para asegurarse si el ladrón había escapado.

Cuando dieron por sentado que el lugar se encontraba vacío, Judy salió para comunicarle la situación a Bogo. Por su parte, Nick no parecía muy confiado en cuanto a lo que sucedía, siguió mirando el lugar pero no encontró a nadie, e inclusive todas las joyas se encontraban en su lugar, al parecer no faltaba ninguna.

La coneja ingreso de nuevo a la escena del crimen, había bajado la guardia y en ese momento una alargada silueta hizo acto de presencia, de entre las sombras se escabulló una comadreja de pelaje rojizo y con un ágil movimiento le quitó el arma a la coneja.

Todo paso en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ella simplemente no pudo hacer nada. Nick corrió posicionándose frente a la fémina y gruñó mostrando los dientes; sin deberla ni temerla lo siguiente que vio fue un fogonazo seguido por un disparo. El zorro notó un fuerte dolor a la derecha del vientre, justo debajo de donde lo cubría el chaleco antibalas. Con miedo llevó una de sus patas al sitio donde se originaba su dolencia, pudo sentir un espeso líquido caliente abriéndose paso entre su pelaje; miró su pata y notó la mancha carmesí cubriéndola por completo. Cayó al suelo a causa del dolor y la pérdida de sangre.

La comadreja les dedicó una cínica sonrisa por varios segundos y luego echó a correr. Judy, que hasta ese momento se encontraba en estado de shock por lo que había sucedido frente a sus ojos, reaccionó; miró a su compañero tirado en el suelo y al maleante huyendo, su instinto policiaco le gritaba que persiguiera a la comadreja, pero prefirió auxiliar a su amigo...

— ¿Sucede algo, Zanahorias? —preguntó el zorro al percatarse de que su compañera tenía la vista perdida.

La fémina lo miró decaída, sus grandes orbes amatistas se encontraban cuajados en lágrimas, sus labios temblaban sin saber qué decir. Se sentía completamente culpable, se había descuidado y Nick había pagado el precio de su incompetencia.

— Lo siento —dijo con un quebradizo hilo de voz—. Todo esto fue mi culpa, no debí confiarme de ese modo.

— Eh, Judy —llamó la atención el zorro sin lograr nada—. No ha sido tu cul...

— Claro que sí, Nick —lo interrumpió ella—. Fui una tonta, si yo...

El zorro de ojos esmeralda llevó uno de sus dedos a los labios de su interlocutora haciéndola callar al instante, la mirada melancólica de éste llamó la atención de la fémina; intentó desechar aquella triste mirada con una sonrisa, pero no surtió efecto, sólo logro una extraña mueca lastimosa.

— ¿Por qué lo hiciste Nick? ¿Por qué te colocaste frente a mí sabiendo que tu vida podría correr peligro? —interrogó Judy con los ojos cuajados en lágrimas.

Nick agachó la mirada y soltó un largo suspiro antes de confesarlo todo:

— Tú me hiciste lo que soy ahora, tú me diste una segunda oportunidad cuando nadie más lo hizo; soy capaz de cuidar de tu vida a costa de la mía. Te seguiría hasta el fin del mundo si fuese necesario, con el único propósito de protegerte.

La chica enmudeció al escuchar aquellas contundentes palabras, de sus ojos salieron lágrimas a mares, se lanzó contra el astuto zorro para abrazarlo por el cuello. Él correspondió el abrazo y acaricio suavemente la espalda de su amiga para que se calmase.

— Ustedes los conejos son muy sentimentales —mencionó jocoso.

La frase surgió efecto en su compañera, la cual soltó una pequeña risilla ahogada.

— Tranquila, ¿o acaso quieres llenarme el pelaje con mocos?

Ambos rieron hasta que otro de los pacientes los mando a callar, entonces comenzaron a reír más bajo. Se miraron a los ojos por unos segundos hasta que ella decidió hablar de nuevo.

— ¿Cómo está tu herida?

— Duele un poco, pero puedo resistirlo —mencionó tocando el vendaje en su vientre—. Ahora tengo una cicatriz para mostrarles a las chicas, son los gajes del oficio— adujó con una ceja arqueada y tono burlón.

Ambos volvieron a reír juntos, Nick siempre sabía cómo sacarle una sonrisa, cosa que de por sí era un poco complicado debido a su carácter, pero él siempre lo lograba a pesar de todo. Al terminar de reír un pesado silencio inundó la habitación, el momento era perfecto como estaba, no querían arruinarlo diciendo alguna tontera, pero tampoco podían permanecer callados por siempre.

— ¿Así que... chicas, eh? —comentó ella sintiéndose boba al instante de que las palabras salieron de sus labios.

— Sí, creo que les gustan los tipos rudos con cicatrices.

— Nick, cuando te den de alta... —comenzó a decir ella completamente apenada.

— ¿Ajá? —intentó animarla para que continuase.

— ¿Te gustaría ir a tomar un café o algo así? —Judy sintió como el rubor subía por su rostro.

— ¿Cómo una cita? ¿A caso me estás invitando a salir, Zanahorias? —se jactó el zorro.

— No, no... Yo sólo...—intentó justificarse completamente apenada.

— Está bien, pero tú invitas. —dijo él con su característica sonrisa ladina.

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:**

Me complace ser la porta voz para añadir esta historia al fandoom de Zootopia. Espero haya sido de su agrado y como yo, pudieran disfrutar de esta corta lectura.

Esta vez yo no he hecho la historia, realmente nada de lo escrito aquí es mío y fue subido a petición de una amistad, por ello les comparto su perfil de Wattpad por si alguno quiere leer algunas de sus historias publicadas :3

Favor de buscarlo como **Oz_TU**

 **¡Hasta la próxima lectura!**


	2. Capitulo 2: Intruso

_**Gajes del oficio**_

 **Capítulo 2: Intruso**

 **Descargo de responsabilidad.** Zootopia ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen. La historia fue hecha sin fines lucrativos pero si de distracción para las personas que la lean y para mí misma. Ignoro si hay una historia parecida en la extensa cantidad de relatos con la que cuenta Fanfiction.

* * *

 _ **Summary:**_

 _Tras salir del hospital, Nick vuelve a casa para toparse con una pequeña invitada_

* * *

Una suave llovizna caía sobre las calles de Zootopia, el astuto zorro se encontraba en la recepción del hospital esperando su alta médica para poder irse de una vez. Pocos minutos después llegó una enfermera, una leona de un pelaje beige, enfundada en un uniforme completamente blanco y almidonado; en una de sus patas sostenía una tabla, la cual dio al vulpino para que firmara algunos papeles antes de poder irse.

Nick firmó sin prestar mucha atención al escrito, luego de eso recibió una pequeña nota que guardo en su bolsillo trasero. Para su suerte, Judy le había llevado una muda de ropa limpia para cuando saliese del hospital, tomó el resto de sus cosas y salió por la puerta principal.

Inhaló una gran cantidad de aire, el aroma a tierra mojada inundo sus fosas nasales; largó un gran suspiro mientras avanzaba por las calles de la húmeda ciudad. Pudo haber pedido un taxi o llamar a algún amigo para evitar mojarse, pero prefería caminar y sentir las pequeñas gotas mojar su pelaje y deslizarse por su cuerpo. Tras varios minutos de caminata llego a su apartamento, cuando comenzó a trabajar para el ZPD se dio cuenta de que vivir bajo un puente era algo insalubre, eso sumado a que Judy no dejaba de insistir en cuanto a que buscara un nuevo lugar para vivir.

Revisó su correo, no había más que algún que otro recibo. Subió las escaleras hasta llegar al piso donde se encontraba su hogar, al ver la puerta la notó entreabierta, al inició se sorprendió un poco, pero luego pensó que era su amiga intentando gastarle una broma.

— Coneja tonta, acaso crees que podrás engañar a éste astuto zorro. —dijo para sí mientras abría la puerta.

Como se lo esperaba, todas las luces estaban completamente apagadas; un ruido en la pequeña cocina llamó su atención haciéndole levantar las orejas, de forma escurridiza y haciendo el menor ruido posible se coló hasta la fuente del ruido.

Entre las sombras pudo distinguir una silueta pequeña y delgada, pero no pertenecía a Judy, sin duda alguna era un conejo, pero no era su Zanahorias. El indeseable invitado intentó huir del lugar, pero el zorro fue más rápido tacleándole y haciendo que ambos cayeran al suelo; con una velocidad casi innata el criminal se levantó del suelo, pero no se percató de que el oficial Wilde se abalanzó contra él haciendo caer a ambos de nuevo, ésta vez mirándose de frente.

Nick se percató de que su actual oponente no era más que una pequeña coneja de pelaje marrón, la nariz rosada de la chica se movía frenéticamente, mientras que sus ojos azules se movían de un lado a otro intentando hallar una salida. Aunque el zorro prácticamente la tenía acorralada sabía que no debía subestimarle, esos animales podían ser un gran dolor de cabeza si llegabas a bajar la guardia, cosa que hizo sin darse cuenta. En un claro arranque de desesperación la coneja tomó impulso y pateó al vulpino en el vientre, justo en el lugar de su herida.

El zorro cayó al suelo retorciéndose por el dolor que sentía en ese instante, la lagomorfa aprovechó el momento para huir y dejar atrás a su captor. La chica corrió por el pasillo, más que correr daba agiles saltos apenas tocaba el suelo, sus pies parecían estar hechos de algodón puesto que al momento de caer no emitían ruido alguno. Nick asomó la cabeza por el marco de la puerta para ver a la criminal que le llegaba gran ventaja, lamentablemente, para ella, el zorro conocía un atajo hacia la salida; cómo pudo se acercó a la ventana que daba a la escalera contra incendios y bajó hasta llegar al callejón continuo.

Dentro del edificio, la coneja bajaba por las largas escaleras hasta la recepción, en su carrera miró un par de veces hacia atrás, pero en ninguna vio al zorro persiguiéndola. Confianzuda, la coneja hizo un esfuerzo extra por aumentar la velocidad en su carrera; para su mala suerte, el astuto zorro se le había adelantado y la estaba esperando en la entrada del edificio.

La chica intentó detener el paso, pero ya era tarde y por tercera vez en el día, el oficial Wilde se encontraba en el suelo, pero ésta sería la última. Se puso de pie y atrapó a la coneja por la muñeca antes de que huyese de nuevo; ante el firme agarre del zorro ella se rindió agachando las orejas, para la suerte de él, por el lugar se encontraba Frank, un viejo hipopótamo encargado del edificio, éste le prestó un poco de cinta para mantener cautiva a la chica atándola de pies y manos.

* * *

Nick llevó a su nueva amiga a las oficinas del ZPD, le fue realmente complicado explicarle al taxista por qué tenía a una coneja atada de pies y manos, y silenciada con él. Pero después de relatarle todos los hechos y mostrarle su placa el lobo accedió.

Una vez en las oficinas el zorro entregó a la maleante y un par de oficiales la llevaron a una celda, tuvo que esperar un par de minutos mientras se realizaba el papeleo pertinente.

— ¡Nick! —llamó Judy preocupada mientras entraba a la estación— ¿Estás bien? Vine en cuanto me enteré de lo que había sucedido.

El zorro le lanzó una mirada inquisitiva a Garraza sabiendo que sólo él pudo haberse ido de la lengua con Judy; el jaguar sólo sonrió apenado ante lo que había hecho.

— Estoy bien, Zanahorias —mencionó con su común sonrisa ladina—. No pasó nada grave.

— ¿Cómo que nada grave? Entraron a tu apartamento, pudo haberte lastimado. Más le vale que se arrepienta, tendrá mucho tiempo para pensar en lo que hizo. —Judy se encontraba completamente molesta y ver a Nick tan relajado no le ayudaba en nada.

— No creo que un día sea mucho tiempo. —comentó Garraza ganándose las miradas de ambos mamíferos.

Nick frunció el ceño y miro al jaguar haciéndolo callar al instante, aquello era algo que la coneja no debía saber, al menos no en ese momento.

— ¿A qué te refieres, Ben? —preguntó Judy.

— No es nada, Zanahorias. Sólo está delirando.

— Ben, dime qué sucede.

Las miradas de ambos ejercían gran presión en el pobre jaguar que quería huir, un milagro sería lo único que lo salvaría de ese momento y en cuanto el jefe Bogo apareció con algunos papeles en su pesuña supo que sus plegarías habían sido escuchadas.

— Wilde, ¿seguro que no quieres presentar cargos? —inquirió el búfalo mientras le tendía los papeles que debía firmar.

— Sí jefe, lo estoy. —El zorro tomó los papeles, los firmó y se los entregó al búfalo.

Judy esperaba una explicación; su ceño fruncido, sus orejas caídas y su nariz moviéndose de arriba debajo de manera frenética eran obvia señal de que se encontraba completamente molesta. Esperaba una explicación razonable por parte de su compañero, pero lo único que recibió fue a él encogiéndose de hombros y marchando hacia la salida, si quería obtener alguna respuesta debía exigirla.

Dando pequeños saltos se acercó a su compañero tomándolo por la manga de su camisa y deteniéndolo; él la miró por unos segundos y dejó escapar un profundo suspiro sabiendo a qué se enfrentaría en los próximos minutos.

— Zanahorias, sé lo que dirás —mencionó Nick con voz cansada—. Fue una decisión que tomé y no podrás hacer cambiar de idea.

— Sólo quiero saber: ¿por qué no presentarás cargos, Nick?

— No sé por qué ella estaba en mi apartamento o cómo entró, pero no hizo nada realmente malo —pausó por un momento mientras recordaba que tan asustada se encontraba la chica cuando la encontró—. Además, creo que merece una segunda oportunidad, todos la merecemos.

El zorro miró a su amiga regalándole una de sus sonrisas más sinceras mientras le daba la pata invitándola a caminar un rato en esa apacible tarde.

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:**

Tras una pequeña charla con el verdadero autor – _recuerden que yo solo la publico por su petició_ n- de esta historia, él tomó la decisión de continuarla y de que siguiera siendo su portavoz para su publicación :3.

Hay algunas cosas que **Oz_TU** (sobrenombre de Wattpad) me pidió exponer con relación a qué camino tomaría esta historia.

Primero que nada les agradece a aquellas personas que se estén tomando el tiempo de leerla, comentarla o agregarla a favoritos, todo esto le inspira. Segundo, realmente no está seguro de que tan corta o larga será la historia, así que no puede dar un estimado de capítulos, no por el momento. Y la tercera pero no menos importante, la periodicidad que habrá en su publicación. Escribir un capitulo hasta ahora no le quita una cantidad exorbitante de tiempo pero aun así lo necesita y no está muy seguro de cuánto tiempo logre disponer actualmente, por ello les pide una disculpa por si llega a tardar demasiado y les agradece su paciencia.

Muchas gracias por llegar hasta aquí, de verdad, se aprecia muchísimo.

 **¡Hasta la próxima lectura!**


End file.
